


Fly with me.

by chemicalpeace



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "— Como eu poderia não amar você? — Minha voz trêmula corta a sequência de respirações ofegantes, acariciando seus braços marcados, enquanto ela beija meu pescoço, mapeando com as mãos o corpo que ela já conhecia, como se não fosse tarde demais para gravar todas as peculiaridades na ponta de seus dedos."Catra x Adora // oneshot
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fly with me.

Ainda estava vivo em minha memória a primeira vez que havia acontecido, sempre pronto a ser revisitado quando a ausência dela fazia algo doer dentro de mim. Não que eu pensasse tanto assim sobre aquele dia, apenas… estava impregnado em minha mente e me trazia uma sensação de nostalgia que eu não conseguia comparar com nenhuma outra. Éramos apenas crianças, talvez oito ou nove anos de idade, nascidas e criadas na Horda e toda a sua coisa militar que não entendíamos muito bem até então. De vez em quando coisas ou objetos de outras civilizações caíam em nossas mãos curiosas, e estávamos sempre prontas para encarar qualquer busca sobre conhecimento “lá de fora”. Preciso dizer que, por mais que a repulsa por qualquer coisa que não fosse da Fright Zone fosse encorajada, quebrar regras não era tão difícil assim.

Principalmente quando se tratava de mim.

Quando comecei a folhear a revista, não achei nada de incrível ou diferente nela. Talvez as pessoas fossem muito padronizadas — eu de verdade achei que todo mundo ali parecia _muito_ com a Adora — e extravagantes, assim por dizer. Vindo de uma base militar onde todos praticamente se vestiam do mesmo modo, achei engraçado todos aqueles vestidos em cores vivas e a quantidade de pessoas sorrindo naquelas páginas. Não demorou muito até que eu fosse correndo até Adora, como sempre acontecia quando eu conseguia me apoderar de alguma coisa minimamente interessante. Ela sempre havia sido a pessoa mais presente ao meu lado, a quem eu confiava, lutava e treinava junto, e eu não a pouparia de fazer parte daquele breve crime para manchar ainda mais de vermelho nossas já tão esgotadas sanções disciplinares.

— Aqui, essa página — apontei para o que parecia um anúncio, com um homem e uma mulher se beijando, em suas mãos uma taça com algo borbulhante dentro, uma colagem com fogos de artifício e flores ao redor. Adora observava as letras com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

— Espera, é mais seguro assim — ela puxou o lençol atrás de si e colocou sobre as duas, encobrindo o pequeno delito entre nós, mesmo que estivéssemos sozinhas no dormitório, e sorriu. Adora virou a revista que estava de ponta-cabeça para ela e começou a ler, quase sussurrando:

“Venha descobrir a magia do dia dos namorados! Doze de junho, no Diamond Shopping”.

Aquela palavra havia despertado algo em nossas mentes infantis. Não, não “dia dos namorados”, mas _magia_. Sabíamos muito bem o que eram namorados, observando os soldados mais velhos. E também sabíamos que eles tentavam esconder aquilo o máximo que podiam, mesmo que uma vez ou outra pegássemos um casal em flagrante para em seguida, obviamente, cobrar um preço alto pelo nosso silêncio.

 _Melhor não desagradar Shadow Weaver_ era o nosso mantra matinal.

E, bem, a data foi a segunda coisa que nos fez prender a respiração. Afinal, era doze de junho. Qual seria a identidade daquela data mágica? Seria um poder que nos deixaria mais fortes? Invencíveis? Que todos nos olhariam com respeito ao invés de nos verem apenas como as duas garotas-problema debaixo das asas da mentora mais assustadora da Horda?

— Isso não seria tipo, uma magia de _Princesa_ , não é? — eu torci o nariz ao dizer aquela palavra, e Adora apenas olhou para mim, apreensiva. O que quer que estivéssemos lidando, não se encaixava muito em coisas de Princesas. Era mais como uma civilização bem mais antiga e misteriosa.

— Não parecem exatamente Princesas aqui — ela riu, seus cabelos loiros dançando em seus ombros quando ela fazia isso. — Olha esses olhares de superioridade, toda essa magnfi… magnifici… magnificên... essa expressão de grandeza, sabe? — ela gesticulava com suas pequenas mãos como se fabricasse um universo entre elas. — Podemos estar diante de uma magia anciã que só acontece nessa data, Catra.

Eu tive que prender a respiração e fazer minha cauda parar de balançar de um lado para o outro de tão ansiosa que estava.

Hoje em dia eu rio disso. Sei bem porque justo essa lembrança cruza os meus pensamentos agora, tão nítida como se fosse ontem, mas éramos apenas duas meninas presas em suas mentes manipuladas. A inocência sempre esteve ali, junto com toda aquela necessidade de se provar como soldados superiores e assim orgulhar a Horda com nossa lealdade.

Lealdade. Porque _obediência_ claramente não era muito o nosso forte.

Então ela colocou a mão sobre o papel, sobre o casal presunçoso que comemorava sua estúpida data mágica. E seus olhos de mar revolto se fixaram nos meus debaixo daquele lençol branco, determinada como sempre fora. Eu só tive tempo de prender a respiração e fechar os olhos, pelo que pareceu mais ou menos uns três segundos em que meu coração quase pulou pra fora do peito. A sensação engraçada que os lábios dela deixaram nos meus depois me fez corar.

— Adora! — eu limpei a boca com as mãos, assustada, surpresa, um pouco chocada? Não consegui acreditar no que ela _teve coragem_ de fazer.

— Tá sentindo alguma coisa diferente? — ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa, logo olhando para suas mãos que permaneciam do mesmo modo de sempre. — Será que precisamos dessa bebida que eles estão tomando?

— Ou talvez dos fogos de artifício e das flores? Adora, você não pode sair presumindo as coisas assim!

— Ah, você ficou vermelha… — ela começou a rir alto, logo se lembrando que não deveríamos estar nem ao menos na cama a essa hora e passar a baixar o tom da risada.

— Você também! — eu esbravejei, já não conseguindo conter minha irritação e não sabendo como fazer toda aquela vergonha desaparecer.

— _O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui a essa hora?_

Eu congelei. Aquela voz não me era estranha, mas, abafada pela nossa discussão, foi o suficiente para fazer meu coração falhar uma batida.

— O que foi? — Resmunguei após olhar por baixo do lençol e reconhecer uma das recrutas mais velhas que havia apenas passado ali para pegar um casaco, já estando de saída.

— Ouvi dizer que Shadow Weaver está procurando as duas _donzelas..._ — ela respondeu no mesmo tom sarcástico e debochado, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Apenas a menção daquele nome fez os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem.

Não pensamos duas vezes: agarrei a revista contra o peito, correndo para o banheiro, com Adora atrás de mim. Ela trancou a porta e permaneceu encostada sob o trinco, de prontidão como se alguém pudesse colocá-la abaixo a qualquer momento. Minhas garras afiadas começaram a rasgar a revista inteira, até que tudo o que sobrou foram milhares de pedacinhos disformes de folhas impressas.

— Isso nunca aconteceu, você entendeu? — eu ameacei, enquanto despejava dentro do vaso o papel picado e o observava nossa traição à Horda rodopiar até desaparecer, sendo levado pela descarga.

Adora assentiu com a cabeça, séria, ainda pregada na porta. Ainda encobrindo nossos erros.

Mas obviamente aquela não seria a última vez.

Com o passar do tempo e com a posse de mais coisas censuradas pelos nossos superiores em nossas mãos, conseguimos entender que aquela era apenas uma propaganda sem sentido e que de maneira alguma tinha a ver com algum tipo de magia perdida. Mas ela nunca se esqueceu.

Se tem algo que eu sempre notei e admirei em Adora, era o fato de ela raramente se esquecer das coisas. Poderia ser algo que eu havia dito anos atrás. Algo que ela havia feito quando mal conseguíamos empunhar uma arma direito. Mas ela sempre estaria lá pra dizer “eu me lembro, foi exatamente assim”. E isso me dava nos nervos às vezes.

Então aquele dia de junho nos voltou à memória alguns anos depois. Datas nunca eram muito importantes na Horda, além das datas militares nas quais deveríamos mostrar nosso respeito. Eu lembrava do aniversário de Adora, mas era isso. Apenas mais um ano fazendo parte da Horda e suas instalações cinzentas, ainda que reconfortantes. _Estávamos em casa._

Nossos pés pressionavam o chão úmido do vestiário, e eu estava alheia a todas as garotas que se trocavam ao nosso redor. Menos a uma delas, que, à minha direita, penteava os cabelos molhados. Eu não sei bem quando havia começado a me sentir assim, mas o que era familiar começou a se tornar… embaraçoso. Eu tentava manter meus olhos em qualquer lugar que não fosse sobre o corpo de Adora, nua da cintura pra cima, que agora puxava os fios loiros para trás, com um elástico na boca. Algo fervia dentro de mim, se esforçando para me deixar com falta de ar e o rosto absurdamente vermelho. Eu não conseguia mais olhar para ela assim, e o pior era saber que quinze anos ao meu lado não havia deixado Adora nem um pouco menos confortável como eu me sentia naquele momento.

Eu suspirei, terminando de me vestir, e apenas a encarei quando tive certeza que estava coberta o suficiente para nada mais chamar a minha atenção.

— Você está agindo tão estranho... — ela murmurou, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando saíamos dos vestiários em direção aos dormitórios. Eu rosnei, incomodada, irritada.

— Cala a boca, Adora. — Revirei os olhos, por fim me jogando na minha cama. Ao invés de ir pra dela, acima da minha, Adora se acomodou do lado oposto do colchão, de frente pra mim, fitando a minha cara fechada como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação.

— Mas você não parece nem interessada em começar as aulas de pilotagem como estava antes — ela resmungou, se afundando em meus travesseiros e jogando uma perna sobre mim. — O que está acontecendo?

Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa. Pra onde havia ido toda aquela euforia? Aprender a pilotar as naves da Horda era o momento mais excitante para todos após completarem a idade requerida. Todo aquele treinamento pesado era um preço a se pagar pra escalar os altos cargos militares. Adora já tinha se mostrado um prodígio em praticamente tudo o que fora testada até então. E eu, bem, eu me _esforçava_.

Tirei a perna dela que estava sobre mim, mas ela colocou de novo, estreitando os olhos e reprimindo uma risada maliciosa. Ela adorava me perturbar.

— Nem todo mundo é um _gênio natural_ quando se trata de voar — eu retruquei, o sarcasmo escorrendo das minhas palavras.

Adora piscou, seu sorriso desaparecendo no mesmo instante.

— Espera, o seu resultado não foi bom? — ela se ergueu um pouco na cama, olhando diretamente para mim, me fazendo corar feito uma idiota. — Por que não me disse antes?

Acho que entreguei tudo quando desviei o olhar, grunhindo de insatisfação. Se tem uma coisa que sempre odiei, é como não consigo me controlar quando estou com raiva. Minha visão ficou borrada, a confirmação do meu fracasso me alfinetando por dentro.

— E por que não me pediu ajuda? Catra, era pra começarmos o treinamento ao mesmo tempo!

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda — meu tom de voz saiu baixo, e eu cruzei os braços, ainda evitando aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam escanear todos os meus sentimentos mais privados.

— Argh! Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? — me chutando de leve, ela fechou a cara por alguns instantes. — Não é como se você fosse encontrar um ser mágico capaz de te oferecer três desejos. Se você não fizer alguma coisa, vai acabar pra trás!

_Que raiva. Que raiva. Que raiva._

— Me deixa em paz, Adora.

Ouvi um suspiro, e três segundos depois fui atingida no rosto por um travesseiro que mais parecia um míssil.

— O que você…?

— Você lembra? “A magia do dia dos namorados”! — Ela me interrompeu, atirando mais dois travesseiros em mim. — O próximo teste é dia doze de junho. Quem sabe você não possa fazer um pedido nessa data mágica? Passar em todos os exames em primeiro lugar?

— Do que você tá falando? — eu comecei a rir, me sentindo estúpida com aqueles olhos marejados que se recusavam a voltar ao normal. E então eu lembrei daquela revista idiota, e quanto tempo já fazia mesmo? 6 anos atrás? Era mais do que isso? Eu nunca fora muito boa em datas assim.

— Talvez fosse um ritual que fizemos errado — ela agora se sentava na cama de pernas cruzadas, ainda de frente pra mim, enquanto eu ainda estou deitada, erguida apenas pelos cotovelos dobrados.

— _Muito errado_. — Acrescentei, ainda emburrada e com vários travesseiros como torres ao meu redor.

O som da risada dela encheu o quarto vazio, provavelmente lembrando de como éramos inocentes naquela época.

— A gente pode começar o treinamento amanhã, só eu e você. — Adora me puxou pelo braço, enquanto eu ainda resmungava várias palavras ininteligíveis. — Mas vamos começar do zero, então? Magia e tudo mais? — outra risada abafada escapou dos lábios dela por pouco.

— Você não vai fazer isso de novo, né? — Os pelos da minha cauda se eriçaram, porque ela se inclinou sobre mim, deixando nossos rostos tão próximos que pude sentir sua respiração em contato com a minha pele.

— Você não quer? — Adora umedeceu os lábios com a língua, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo castanho e bagunçado para trás, zombando de mim. — Sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado na quantidade de sardas que você...—

Ela não chegou a continuar, porque eu a segurei pelo antebraço, puxando-a para mim de leve. Ela pareceu lutar contra isso por um segundo, só um segundo apenas. Seus lábios tocaram os meus ligeiramente, como da primeira vez que fizemos isso, mas eu investi contra Adora novamente quando ela tentou se afastar, entreabrindo a boca, deixando uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior, arrancando um suspiro que me fez arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor se seguiu, onde a única coisa que eu consegui ouvir foi o som do meu coração disparado no peito.

— Eu estava brincando, Catra…— ela sussurrou, olhos quase fechados, mas sem sair do lugar, sem se afastar ou _me_ afastar.

Mas então a mão dela que estava parada em meu ombro desceu para o meu peito, segurando a minha camiseta, me puxando para si, fazendo aquele roçar de lábios durar um pouco mais do que alguns segundos dessa vez.

E algo dentro de mim dizia que isso está longe de ser suficiente.

Não é como se a gente tivesse muita experiência, na verdade. Eu acho que é muito mais sobre instinto, sobre querer e desejar algo tão intensamente assim. Minha respiração que até então estava presa se tornou ofegante quando nossos lábios se partiram e eu senti o gosto dela, doce, fazendo a minha cabeça girar. Adora já não tinha mais aquela expressão travessa no rosto, dando lugar a um misto de seriedade e espanto, e eu estava tão confusa e faminta por aquele contato, como nunca estive por nada antes em minha vida, que sinceramente _não sabia como parar_.

Mãos se prenderam em meus cabelos, e eu nem percebi quando caímos sobre os lençóis, as pernas de Adora prendendo-me sobre a cama, literalmente em cima de mim, eu não percebi porque minha mente estava em branco, entorpecida, e o que era apenas uma brincadeira se tornou um conflito de lábios trêmulos, línguas ansiosas querendo provar aquele beijo, como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo saborear aqueles pequenos sons que ela tentava omitir ao buscar o ar.

Meu sangue correndo tão rápido em minhas veias como se não tivesse para onde ir.

Minhas mãos instáveis, explorando impacientemente a pele de suas costas, fazendo os cabelos loiros se soltarem quando meus dedos se embaraçaram naqueles fios dourados.

Uma eternidade e um período curto, lento e desesperado ao mesmo tempo, meu fôlego perdido e a toda a vontade de lutar contra isso se tornando inexistente.

Mas ela se afastou, seus cabelos desalinhados, o rosto vermelho, respirando como se aquele houvesse sido o maior _rush_ de adrenalina de toda a sua vida. Ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios rubros, me olhando de cima, o choque estampado em seu rosto.

Nem ao menos consigo imaginar como _meu rosto_ deve estar nesse momento.

Ela se distanciou e eu subitamente senti falta do peso do seu corpo me comprimindo sobre a cama. Meus lábios estão formigando, como se ansiassem por mais daquela gota de insanidade, mas estamos em choque, encarando uma a outra, esparramadas em lados opostos da cama.

“O quão arrependida você está?” foi a pergunta que ficou presa em minha garganta quando ela esfregou as mãos no rosto, inquieta, o nervosismo aparente em seus braços trêmulos. Mas eu não queria saber da resposta. Alguma coisa dentro de mim queria mais e estava apavorada com todo aquele desejo reprimido em meu interior.

— Desculpa, eu estou… cansada... — Adora murmurou após um longo suspiro, derrotada, lançando um olhar de remorso para mim. — Esquece o que aconteceu, ok?

No próximo segundo ela já estava em sua cama, enquanto eu encarava inexpressivamente as vigas do beliche rangerem sob o peso dela. E ainda permaneci do mesmo modo na cama, uma bagunça por dentro, aquelas lágrimas contidas ameaçando sair, ameaçando me afogar, ameaçando acabar com o resto de dignidade que ainda havia me restado. Minhas mãos se fecharam sobre um dos travesseiros e eu afundei meu rosto no tecido da fronha, engolindo um soluço quebrado, cerrando os dentes para me impedir de gritar, meu coração certamente partido em pedaços.

— Catra?

A voz dela ecoou no silêncio, e eu juro que nunca havia escutado o meu nome ser dito com tanta angústia daquele jeito.

— Hm? — É tudo o que eu consegui responder, enquanto as lágrimas quentes e silenciosas escorriam e eu agradecia que ela não as pudesse ver.

A voz dela saiu baixa, minuciosamente controlada, esperançosa:

— Vamos voar juntas em uma daquelas naves um dia, tá?

Apertadamente, minhas unhas se fecharam sobre aquele travesseiro em meu rosto de novo para me impedir de desmoronar.

E de certa forma esse desejo se concretizou, mas não exatamente do jeito que a gente esperava.

Eu, de certa forma, sabia onde estava. _Sentia_ , como se uma parte do meu cérebro houvesse entrado em _stand-by_ por todo o tempo, gravando silenciosamente o que acontecia ao meu redor. Minha mente revelou como em um filme a parte em que eu machucava Adora, que havia entrado dentro da nave de Horde Prime apenas para me salvar. E todas aquelas cenas em que, em minha mente dopada, manipulada dessa vez por aquele chip em minha nuca, continuava rebobinando como se eu estivesse lá e não estivesse ao mesmo tempo.

Estou em uma espécie de câmara, um quarto com um banheiro, em uma nave que me lembra muito as mesmas que pilotávamos nos testes, nos tempos da Horda. Tenho a impressão de ter observado toda a cena até chegar ali, inclusive todas as vezes que Adora havia entrado porta adentro, apenas para ficar ao meu lado por um espaço de tempo que eu não conseguiria assimilar, em silêncio, e então sair novamente, levando o seu calor. E, quando finalmente acordo sozinha, após a última vez que ela havia me deixado, eu paro por um longo tempo observando meu reflexo cansado no espelho. Aqueles cabelos bagunçados, curtos, por mais que eu não me lembrasse de ter cortado em momento algum, aqueles olhos de cores diferentes, exaustos, de uma garota mais velha que eu não conseguia reconhecer como sendo eu.

Olhando ao redor, tento procurar uma indicação sobre como abrir a porta, mas sou atraída por uma janela de metal um pouco acima da cama. Aperto o botão ao lado e ela se retrai, exibindo a escuridão pontilhada de estrelas como minúsculos grãos brilhantes, planetas distantes, galáxias inexploradas.

Onde exatamente no universo nós estaríamos?

A porta desliza atrás de mim, o leve barulho de passos se aproximando, mas eu continuo ali, olhando para a imensidão infinita, sem ter coragem de me virar.

— Você está melhor?

A voz dela está trêmula, porém um pouco mais firme do que a última vez que havíamos trocado alguma palavra. Eu suspiro, sem respondê-la.

— Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Adora? — eu não a encaro, ainda fitando o cosmo por trás daquela janela de vidro. E emendo, sem esperar uma resposta: — Por que dessa vez você não me jogou em um planeta qualquer e me deixou pra trás como fez a vida toda?

— Eu nunca deixei você pra trás. — Ela murmura em um tom magoado, sentando-se de costas pra mim na cama com cuidado, como posso constatar pelo reflexo. — Você preferiu ser leal à Horda. Foi a sua escolha. Eu não tinha como interferir nisso, por mais que eu quisesse. E eu tentei.

Aquelas últimas palavras ecoam em minha cabeça, formando um nó em minha garganta. _Eu tentei, Catra. Mas você nunca me deu ouvidos._

— Eu não merecia ser salva. E eu não digo isso tentando me fazer de vítima. Estou sendo sincera, Adora. Você não deveria ter ido tão longe por alguém que nunca mereceu.

Suavemente, os braços dela deslizam sobre os meus ombros, seus joelhos contra a base das minhas costas, me abraçando por trás sobre a cama. Algo dentro de mim desperta ao sentir aquele toque, um misto de nostalgia e solidão que só intensificavam aquele aperto em meu peito.

— Eu faria tudo duas vezes.

É o que ela sussurra em meu ouvido, baixo, simples. Verdadeiro. Eu me encolho, pela primeira vez tocando sua pele contra a minha, roubando um pouco do calor dela para mim, e sinto um beijo leve ser depositado demoradamente entre meu ombro e meu pescoço.

— Eu só estava aqui pensando… Na verdade, eu estive por muito tempo pensando em você. Me perguntando se o que eu fazia era certo. Mas sabe quando você sente que é tarde demais?

E eu me viro, os braços dela ao meu redor ainda, mesmo que o medo de estar tão perto dela assim continue me alertando lá no fundo, _se afaste_. _Se afaste._

— Obrigada por não desistir de mim, Adora.

Meus olhos estão fechados, a testa dela encostada na minha, em silêncio, tomando a respiração uma da outra para si, mas eu não consigo me mover. Não consigo seguir em frente, como se raízes me prendessem a uma memória específica. Não sei se poderia aguentar o arrependimento nos olhos dela após se deixar levar pela fraqueza e me beijar de novo.

Sinto o nariz dela encostar no meu, e sua mão passa a acariciar o meu rosto. Meus olhos se abrem apenas para dar de frente com a maré revolta daqueles olhos azuis.

— Eu não quero mais correr, nem fugir. Eu quero você aqui.

Havia lágrimas em meus olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e um estranho peso em meu peito que fazia aquelas gotas quentes escorrerem sem que eu conseguisse impedir. Havia raiva, arrependimento, medo, necessidade. E logo havia os lábios dela nos meus em um beijo sem fôlego, necessitado, urgente, que fazia minha cabeça se dissolver em neblina.

Por mais que aquele chip em meu pescoço ainda mandasse sinais de dor por todo o meu corpo, os lábios dela atuavam como um entorpecente que me enchia de determinação e vontade. E Adora era o ar preenchendo os meus pulmões e me fazendo me sentir viva de um modo que eu já não me lembrava mais, sua língua me deixando sedenta como se sua boca fosse a última gota de água em um deserto onde eu estava perdida há tempos, sem saber como voltar.

Não existe nada além de pressa, desespero, a ânsia de um beijo esperado há muito tempo, nossas mãos puxando uma contra a outra, numa tentativa de destruir toda e qualquer distância que ainda poderia existir, corpos colapsando sobre a cama como se fossem um só.

Estar nos braços dela era a redenção, era a peça que faltava daquele quebra-cabeças caótico, dois mundos colidindo para formar finalmente o universo ao qual as duas pertenciam. E Adora me pressionando sobre a cama, me guiando em seu ritmo conturbado, sempre desejando mais, descartando minhas roupas pelo chão, me observando como se eu fosse a única coisa que merecesse ser apreciada enquanto todas aquelas estrelas cintilavam bem atrás de si.

E eu não tenho como não pedir desculpas ao ver as cicatrizes recentes em seu corpo, muitas delas causadas por mim. E aquilo me preenche com uma angústia, uma certeza ainda maior de que Adora era muito mais do que eu poderia suportar, que ela era mil vezes mais valiosa do que eu poderia ser em toda a minha vida.

— Como eu poderia não amar você? — Minha voz trêmula corta a sequência de respirações ofegantes, acariciando seus braços marcados, enquanto ela beija meu pescoço, mapeando com as mãos o corpo que ela já conhecia, como se não fosse tarde demais para gravar todas as peculiaridades na ponta de seus dedos.

Adora era todo o fogo que invadia o meu corpo, queimando até a última faísca, enquanto eu estremecia em satisfação, seus cabelos loiros entrelaçados em minha mão, tomando para mim aqueles gemidos baixinhos que escapavam da boca dela ao friccionar seu corpo febril no meu.

A certeza de que ela sente o mesmo me preenche, faz a minha cabeça girar mais do que os beijos ardentes que ela deixa em meu corpo, mais do que sua língua ávida que desce sobre os meus ombros, circulando meus seios, enquanto tudo o que eu posso fazer é mantê-la perto de mim, repetindo seu nome como um mantra, permitindo minhas unhas correrem levemente por suas costas e fazendo-a descer pela minha barriga enquanto eu encaro o infinito por entre meus olhos quase fechados, as estrelas sendo testemunhas de como eu amava tão profundamente essa garota.

— Adora!

Minha voz rouca grita o nome dela, meu corpo se contorcendo em prazer, aquela umidade se intensificando entre as minhas pernas quando seus dedos e depois sua língua alcançam meu ponto mais sensível. Ouço as batidas do meu coração pungente em meus ouvidos, pertencendo a ela, clamando por ela, tudo, tudo o que ela quisesse.

_Você pode acabar comigo, você pode me deixar em pedaços, que eu ainda te agradeceria de joelhos._

Meus gemidos se perdem naquelas paredes metálicas, altos, aflitos, alucinados, seu nome como uma prece em minha boca, mas ela para antes que eu me jogue daquele abismo, abrindo caminho contra meus lábios, me causando arrepios, seus beijos intermináveis roubando todo o meu ar novamente debaixo de todas aquelas galáxias, mas eu a seguro contra mim, sobre mim, enquanto ela me observa de cima, o azul de seus olhos escurecidos como uma tempestade iminente.

E é a minha vez de segurar em seus braços, explorar a pele pálida sobre mim, beijar suas cicatrizes, provar a textura de seus mamilos rosados contra a minha língua, enquanto ela fecha os olhos e diz o meu nome como se não pudesse aguentar mais, ainda assim querendo mais, consumindo meu corpo até que não sobrasse mais nada além de cinzas — em um movimento rápido minha cauda se prende em sua coxa, a mantendo-a sobre mim, e ela solta um gemido longo com o atrito de seu sexo úmido no meu, mudando de posição, seus beijos incessantes engolindo cada um dos meus suspiros alucinados, segurando-me sobre si, minhas pernas curvando-se na base de suas costas, aumentando aquela pressão que nos fazia chegar cada vez mais perto do vazio que a minha mente buscava, de toda aquela névoa que deixava meus pensamentos em branco e meu corpo formigando como se a gravidade não existisse mais.

Arqueando as costas ao mesmo tempo, uma dizendo o nome da outra ao mesmo tempo, minha cabeça pende para trás, um grito silencioso em meus lábios, em êxtase, violento, me trazendo de volta à realidade que por alguns segundo eu pareci não pertencer.

Ela ainda diz o meu nome, sem fôlego, repetindo-o, se agarrando a ele, se agarrando a mim, seu corpo trêmulo desabando sobre a cama junto comigo, buscando o ar como se acabasse de voltar das profundezas do oceano.

E o universo nos observava em silêncio.

Talvez eu fosse como aquele céu escuro, sendo iluminado pelas luzes que Adora me mostrava quando me fazia entender que eu sou mais do que os meu erros, mais do que as minhas decisões ruins, que eu sou suficiente. Que estar ao meu lado é suficiente.

Seus cabelos esparramam-se pelos lençóis, como raios de sol perdidos em alguma galáxia, nossos dedos entrelaçados enquanto buscamos nosso lugar no espaço. Nos olhos dela, o amor infinito.

Estamos voando juntas, pela primeira vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente 21/06/2020. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
